BA Season 2: 28 - The Little Red Dress
by The Barracuda
Summary: Through attacks, destruction and death, will come a simple time to live and love, as Goliath and Elisa spend some free time with each other, and help to heal her wounded soul. OLD STORY POST


**28 - "The Little Red Dress"**

Originally Written: April 15th, 2000

_Author's Note: This is an older story being posted to FF. It was only available on Gargoyles-Fans due to mature content. But considering new readers can't access the adult archive on that site anymore, I'm posting it here in order to try to complete the "saga". And after looking at it and comparing it to a lot of M Rated stories on this site, it's quite tame. This is an early story of mine and written in an old style. I'm presenting it as is, no edits, old style of writing and all._

_December 5th, 2000_

"What do you mean I have to attend?!" Through the electronic connection of a labyrinth of phonelines came Elisa's enraged screech, her anger barely contained as she snapped back into the receiver held to her ear. "I hate these bloody things. Besides, I'm still on maternity leave!"

"You will attend this fund-raiser, Maza," captain Chavez's sedate tone, used to Elisa's furied mood swings, answered back, "and I know for a fact you are fully recovered from the birth. And there are plenty of baby-sitters in that clan." Her point made, Maria held the phone away and waited for the muffled swears and curses to pass, as Elisa calmed herself down enough to release at least some rational words.

"But these parties are so dull! I'll be stuck at some table talking with a bunch of police captains and politicians, and forced to listen to their stupid, boring speeches...uh, no offense."

"None taken. Don't worry, I'll be there too."

"Oh, you mean like last year, when you had to duck out early for 'urgent business'?"

"I have an even better excuse this year. But you will be there from seven sharp to at least eleven."

"What about Matt? Or Iliana? Or even Morgan? Why can't they go in my place?"

"They're busy picking up the slack your absence has left. And I want my best detective to represent the twenty third precinct."

"Oh sure, butter me up." Elisa grumbled.

"Tomorrow night, Maza. Don't be late." Maria drifted off with a melodious laugh, abruptly hanging up before her detective could argue beyond what she wanted to hear.

Elisa heard the other end disconnect and threw the receiver down in disgust. She flopped back on the bed and huffed.

"What is the matter, my Elisa?"

Elisa snapped fast her gaze to her giant husband, taking a seat next to her. He had finished his patrol and entered their room just to see Elisa's expression harden as she hung up the phone. "Well, beside the fact that the season for my favorite fruit has passed, I have to attend some stupid fund-raiser tomorrow night."

"And you do not want to go." Goliath guessed correctly.

"Damn straight. They're absolutely boring." She sighed and sat up, leaning against Goliath's massive arm, breathing in the scent of the salty ocean air which clung to his soft skin, a favored aroma to her and a constant reminder of his uniqueness. "It's going to be a four hour snoozefest."

"I'm sure they want to there because you are Manhattan's best detective."

"That's what Chavez said. It's still gonna suck." Elisa chuffed as Goliath laughed slightly at her self-imposed ill fortune. "But if I'm being forced to go, then I'm going to give those old fogies a sight to behold."

* * *

"I think this will do." said Elisa as she pulled a box from bottom of her wardrobe. It was less than a half hour before the party, and Elisa was just getting prepared, a subtle plan to delay her presence as much as she possibly could from this tedious gathering. Perhaps she would blame it on the 'heavy' traffic, as the last thing she wanted tonight was to spend any extra time than she had to at the fund-raiser.

Lifting the top of the white cardboard box, placed upon her bed, she reached in and gingerly pulled out a bright red dress. She held it up in her slender hands and admired the gleaming material, catching the fractured beams of chandelier radiance. "Oh yeah." Elisa stripped herself of her clothes except her black satin underwear, and slipped the dress on, pulling the straps over her shoulders. She quickly moved to the mirror to see what vision would appear, and she would not be disappointed, showing her satisfaction by smoothing the material and growing a seductive smile.

It molded itself to her shapely curves as if a second skin, stopping at mid-thigh, allowing her tanned copper legs to remain unfettered and adding to her arsenal of sexual allure. Small spaghetti straps kept the dress from falling from its precarious perch upon her slender frame and featured a low neckline that dipped slightly, leaving a generous view of her cleavage. "It's about time my boobs returned to their normal size," Elisa drawled, "I don't know how Annika does it. I guess gravity doesn't affect gargoyles." Her shoulderblades were left bare due to the scooping hem and gave anyone who happened to be behind her, a glimpse of her well defined back. She grabbed the matching red four inch heels and slipped them on while staring into her full length mirror. "A great dress, and a great view," she sighed, "and it'll be wasted on a bunch of old men."

A creak beyond her stead alerted her to the doors opening, and the light released was only allowed a moment before being eclipsed by a mammoth shadow drifting through. She turned slightly and placed her hands on her hips, standing silently at the wardrobe mirror until her mate's roaming gaze crossed the length of the room and settled on her own.

His jaw dropped, giving a sight of his fangs and a ludicrous expression, as he gawked in Elisa's direction. "Elisa...you look absolutely amazing..." he stumbled with his words.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes." Goliath came closer and traveled around Elisa's frame in a revering circle. "Amazing...I've never seen you in this dress. Is it new?"

"I bought it just before the honeymoon, but never got the chance to wear it. And of course, I started to fill out a little after we came home. But now that I have my body back, I intend to make full use of this sucker." She straightened out a small wrinkle and looked again to Goliath, who appeared to be having trouble breathing. "You really do like this dress, don't you?"

"As much as I like it on," he moved in closer, and she felt his fervent exhale on her skin as he leaned over and just barely skimmed her neck with a hint of a kiss, "I would very much like to take it off." The lavender giant moved his massive but gentle hands up her slender arms to the straps, but Elisa unexpectedly stopped him.

"Whoa there, Big Guy, you'll have to wait to unwrap this present." She smiled softly and reluctantly backed away from his touch, and his discontented simper. "I need to get going now to make it to the ball on time. I'll see you in four hours."

"Wait..." Goliath caught her shoulders and whirled her around, and their eyes locked to each other's. "An incentive to bring you home faster." He captured her lips with his and held her in place, exploring her mouth with his warm, inviting tongue.

Elisa felt her knees grow weak on his release of her body and she steadied herself on his chest. "I'll be home as soon as I can." she gasped between breaths. She moved towards the door and with a wink of her eye, she was gone.

Goliath slumped to the bed, facing the clock and waiting for the digital read-out to finally change. "I don't believe I can last for four hours..."

* * *

An immense ballroom, festively dressed in balloons, ribbons, streamers and other colorful decorations, stirred with robust activity. Police officers, doctors, lawyers, politicians, public servants, all of the city's best, gathered in the large open building for a just cause, to raise money for the entire state's police force. The wooden dance floor, polished to a pristine, mirror-like shine, lay beneath the many couples, providing a perfect surface to waltz the night away. Tables surrounded the dancing couples and seated the rest, treated to lobster and steak and gorging themselves on the finest wines from around the world. Two women stood out from the rest, especially a raven haired detective wearing a tight red dress, attracting many a stare from the male onlookers.

"Enjoying yourself, Maza?" Chavez asked as she took another drink of her champagne.

Her detective friend alongside frowned, and took a small sip of her virgin daquiri. "Oh, this is just terrific. It's even more boring than last year." Elisa sneered, her thoughts continually drifting back to Goliath and his breathtaking kiss. She swore she could almost feel his lips still brushed against hers. She could feel herself becoming warmer, her face flushed with red hilights, a telltale hint to her amorous impulses.

"You're right." Maria agreed as her cellphone rang, allowing Elisa the chance to calm herself. "Hello? Oh yes, I'll be right there." She slipped her phone back into her jacket and flashed a small grin to Elisa. "Sorry, Maza, duty calls."

"Hey, wait!"

"Sorry..." Chavez quickly escaped the room, leaving Elisa to be swept up in another conversation with the chief of police and his wife.

"I should have got one of my friends to call me too."

* * *

Goliath entered the large castle kitchen, heading directly for the refrigerator and passing by several gargoyles without a second glance. Broadway, Angela and Lexington, placed at the table on the other side of the room, remained silent as their leader slammed the door closed, causing the entire fridge to shake slightly. They watched Goliath make himself an enormous sandwich and quickly scarf it down while staring at an imaginary spot on the wall.

"Waiting for something, father?" Angela inquired teasingly as she rested her head on her hands.

"What?" Goliath at last acknowledged his daughter and clanmembers. "Oh, Angela. Yes, you could say that."

"I saw what Elisa was wearing tonight. She looked very beautiful, don't you agree?" she continued playing with her father, batting her lashes and smiling demurely.

"Yes..." he answered, purposely oblivious to her jests and forming a peculiar smile, looking away again, perhaps seeing Elisa in his clouded vision.

"When is she due back? Eleven? And it's only nine fifteen. Awww..." Broadway joked, and the others tried to muffle their laughing.

Goliath said nothing, instead electing to immediately stomp forward and lean on the table just in front of the burly gargoyle. His eyes thinned and the table bowed slightly under his immense weight. "Don't...test me, Broadway." He rose up and left the kitchen to continue his lingering somewhere out of range of the sarcastic remarks of his clan.

Broadway sighed and wiped his brow. "Whoa...now that was close."

"Remind me never to crack a joke when he's waiting for Elisa." Lexington added as Angela patted her mate's head.

* * *

Goliath paced in his room, becoming exceptionally impatient as the clock had struck eleven several minutes ago. He felt his blood boiling, burning as if an inferno through his arteries, inflamed by the image of his wife in that dress, a singular perception on his mind. He was almost beginning to sweat, being swept away in the most animal-like of sexual urges. His ears echoed with the pounding of his heart. If she didn't get here soon, he would have to...CLICK. He whirled around to see a small figure standing in front of the doors.

Elisa was home. She stared at him with nothing but a smirk upon her beautiful face. No words did she need, only to beckon to her husband with outstretched arms and wait for him to rush to her side and sweep her effortlessly from the ground. "I couldn't wait to see you," she whispered finally, "I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Nor I, my dearest love Elisa. My vision had become fogged with your beauty, and I felt as though I was about to burst." Goliath replied in a soft voice as he placed her gently on the soft quilts of their bed. He lay upon the side of her neck with kisses of the softest sensation, moving down her neck to her chest, only stopping when halted by the silken material of her dress.

Elisa's breath became short, quick, heated as she guided Goliath's hands to the straps of her dress, and leisurely slipped them from her shoulders, his talons grazing across bare skin. The dress slowly fell to her waist, revealing her firm breasts and her husband gracefully continued down the extent of her chest, kindling Elisa's entrapped passion with his mouth on her skin. With a simple gesture, he carefully pulled from her slender body the small red dress and after a instant to examine the soft material, settled it on the night table.

Elisa slipped her heels from her feet, removed her black panties and stretched her arms above her head. Goliath traced the curves of her body with his sharp talons, roaming the subtle contours with his claws, and with every sensitive nerve ending, causing her to gasp. His gentle lips caressed her moist copper skin, from her lips to the middle of her thighs, unable to hold back no longer from her inviting warmth. He quickly rolled her on top, as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and preparing for his untamed desire to rend itself into her awaiting flesh. Yet he stopped abruptly, his grin swiftly falling away.

"W-What is it?" Elisa asked.

"Are you sure? Are you ready...after what happened with Thailog?"

"You are not Thailog. You are my husband and the man I love most in the world. And I never feel safer than when I'm in your arms." Her hands guided themselves at their own discretion along the shape of his face, feeling the brow ridges underneath his skin, her soft touch not unlike a gentle embrace of the wind. "He's a memory best forgotten. I won't let him beat me...and I won't let him beat you either." She reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a condom, handing it to Goliath.

He paused, but with Elisa's comforting smile, accepted the small package and readied himself, capturing his mate's thighs with his hands, his lustful craving seizing complete control, pushing himself into her expecting body. She moved with Goliath as his hips slowly gyrated against her own. Her nails absently dug into his ample chest, tearing away at his lavender covering and almost drawing blood in her frenzy, feeling the immense muscle being contained by his soft yet strong skin. He captured her breasts with his forceful hands, and she yelped slightly, as his rough palms rubbed over her sensitive nipples.

The couple moved together with perfect symmetry, as they knew each other, and their bodies so very well. Goliath increased his ferocity and turned over, using one hand to prop himself against the mattress just above her form to keep from crushing his wife, and the other to hold her slender frame against his.

Elisa was pressed beneath him, her moans almost drowning out her husband's intense growling. She clung with her very life to his neck, her hands delving into his sable tress, and grasping masses of hair between her fingers. She muffled her screams into the viscera of his neck, and nearly chewed into his hide with a sweetened fusion of pleasure and pain.

They moved as one, a distinct rhythm growing faster in the midst of the sensual, arousing aroma of their sweat and the consuming appetite for carnal pleasure, until Goliath's eyes flared white and Elisa screamed bloody murder with her climax. She felt him convulse and tighten every muscle in his imposing body, as hers did the same.

Utterly spent, he collapsed alongside, and propped her onto his chest, still unwilling to release her. She shuddered slightly and caught her breath, as Goliath tenderly grasped her face, and she stared into the pools of ebon ink he claimed to be his eyes. They intertwined their gaze, coming face to face, Elisa's sweat dripping onto Goliath's moist skin, and her last vestige of indulgence took form in a lustful kiss, drinking in her mate's delicious flavor.

As soon as they had regained their strength, Elisa perked up, swept her sweaty hair from her face with a flick of her wrist, and grabbed another condom from the drawer. She flashed a smirk at Goliath. "Another go, Big Guy?"

A flash of platinum from his gaze and a feral growl from his throat answered for him, as he rose up and hovered over her, another evil smile gracing his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

* * *

Waking from a blissful slumber, Elisa emerged from the entrapment of her covers, peeking out to a world that could not measure up to the warmth of her own bed. She turned slightly only to see Goliath's sleeping form beside her, his mighty bulk gathered close to her body, having surrendered to his own fatigue.

She looked to the clock adjacent to her, resting on the nightstand. Barely three thirty in the morning. She slipped from the bed, grabbed her robe and came around the side, allowing a moment to admire Goliath, still buried beneath the sheets and quilt. A rare peaceful moment, after all the horrors they had recently faced, and she tenderly kissed his cheek, taking care not to disturb him.

She padded into the bathroom and turned the faucets on, allowing hot water to pour into the marble bathtub. Lifting the bulk of her hair into a haphazard bun, with only a few strands left suspended by her face, she stepped into the water and submerged up to the neck, resting the molded shape of the tub. Almost ten minutes of euphonious silence passed, where she lost herself in the water's soothing depths.

But shattered was her peace when footsteps along the checkered tile, as if someone very large was trying to remain quiet, warned her to a presence in her midst. She opened her cinnamon eyes to Goliath taking a seat beside her. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the edge of the bathtub. "Hey," she started, reaching out to clasp her hand against his, "feeling better?"

"Much," he answered, in an extremely contented tone, "I hope you wear that dress again very soon."

"Oh I will. Maybe for the Christmas party." she joked, leaning back to lift her gaze to the ceiling. "Only one thing would make this night perfect..."

"Is it this?"

Elisa's eyes snapped down to see Goliath lifting a white bowl from beneath the edge of the bathtub. She rushed forward with enough momentum to release some water from their confines, and gasped at the contents. "Peaches and cream," she said quietly, quickly accepting the bowl from her husband's lavender talons, "with Californian peaches. But, where did you get these? They won't be available until the spring."

"I do have my secrets, Elisa." He placed an elbow on the edge of the tub, and allowed Elisa to gingerly slip him a sliced peach from her treasured, succulent gift. "I'll make you a deal. Every time you wear that dress, I'll provide you with your favorite dessert...and a little something extra."

"Deal."


End file.
